What we can not hide
by CynthiaCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine un chico hetero , de la academia Dalton , conoce a Kurt y Rachel en una cafetería , queda flechado de Rachel pero acaso Kurt Hummel es lo que que buscaba.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Hola Gleek's bueno este es mi primer Fanfic , espero y les guste bueno bueno lo que sigue

Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1

Salí a comprar un café como todos los días en Lima Bean pero ahora iba solo, realmente necesitaba estar solo pues estaba arto de los Warblers, con tantos solos que tenía estaba cansado. La tonta cajera se equivoco y me da otro café en fin gran día Blaine! A quien engaño solo hoy no estoy de humor para nada.  
Me senté cerca de la ventana para ver el poco paisaje de la ciudad pero algo llamo mi atención era ese chico que no paraba de hablar atrás de una señora robusta , solo veía la parte de su nuca , su cabello era castaño , enfrente de él se encontraba una chica la cual era muy bonita sus hermosos ojos , tenía un sonrisa perfecta no se sentía la necesidad de hablarle no es que fuera yo un Don Juan ni nada pero tenía mucho tiempo sin novia , pero del chico su voz por dios la odiaba no se algo que no me simpatizaba realmente trate de ignorarlo pero no me era posible escuchar todo lo que decía realmente quería decirle que se callara pero se vería muy descortés de mi parte , de un momento a otro me pare y me acerque con mucha sencillez le dije "hey podrías bajar el tono de tu voz" , se sorprendió y me dijo "oh lo siento suelo hablar muy alto cuando me emociono , ja emocionado por dios el casi gritaba pero me dijo ¿Cómo te llamas?". Para mí fue como un insulto que contestara así creí que me discutiría pero no simplemente ahí estaba con su sonrisa y esos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente, por cortesía respondí "mi nombre es Blaine y el de ustedes?", no olvidaría a la chica si realmente creo que por eso tome valor para reclamarle al chico castaño , la chica con un tono de voz bajo respondió "Rachel" y el con sus ojos mirándome fijamente y dedicándome una sonrisa dijo "Kurt" .  
La chica era amable y simpática Bonita claramente, Kurt en cambio era el chico más molesto que había conocido nunca alguien me había caído tan mal en una primera impresión pero bueno que se yo me quede hablando con ellos por mucho tiempo, pensaba en invitar a Rachel a una cita pero no sería muy bueno ya que nos acabamos de conocer así que les dije que por qué no salíamos los 3 y así nos conocíamos más, obviamente no quería conocer más a Kurt pero si eso significaba estar con Rachel lo haría.

Este capítulo esta corto pero los que siguen serán más largos lo prometo !


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 2

No es una cita Blaine ira Kurt realmente no es una cita, quedamos en vernos en Breadstrix. Llegue temprano solo para ensayar que iba a hacer claro, perder a Kurt en cuanto termináramos y llevar a Rachel a su casa, al entrar vi a Kurt sentado esperando, rayos tan mal me caía este chico pero lo tratare solo por Rachel

- ¡hey! Kurt llevas rato esperando?" le dije.

- B bl Blaine, no justo llegue antes que tu. - me dijo casi tartamudeando.

Bien tenía que hablar con el era lo desagradable pero lo hare, después de un rato Rachel llego era muy tarde , Kurt y yo ya habíamos comido y charlado un poco al parecer ya no me caía tan mal pues teníamos muchas cosas en común .  
Rachel solo había llegado para decir lo siento ya que tenía cosas que hacer de su coro , Kurt y yo salimos juntos de Breadstrix me di cuenta que no tenía un auto

- Así que mm nos vemos luego. - le dije para no incomodar una despedida.

- Claro claro, am bueno me tengo que ir o perderé el autobús. - me dijo con mucha inquietud.

- Espera no no iras en el autobús además es muy tarde , mmm te llevare a tu casa en mi auto. - le dije con una sonrisa pues ya me simpatizaba.

Llegamos a su casa era bonita , durante el camino me hablo de su familia y del Club Glee que a sus palabra el decía que estaba lleno de talento

- Emm bueno aquí vivo. - dijo sin que yo me diera cuenta que ya había apagado el motor

- Oh si emm bueno tal vez podamos salir después aunque creo que Rachel ya no saldara con nosotros ¿verdad?.

-Creo que no. - me contesto muy cortante.

Pero que le pasaba a este chico, se despidió , salió del auto caminaba a la puerta de su casa pero se le había olvidado su abrigo , baje de mi auto corriendo para alcanzarlo .

-Kurt, tu abrigo.

Terminaba la frase cuando estaba ya en la puerta, tropezando con mis torpes pies Kurt me detuvo con sus brazos justo haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente.

Kurt  
Lo tenía enfrente de mí , sentía su respiración quería besarlo , claro claro Kurt besa al chico hetero el cual conociste ayer y ahora crees que es el amor de tu vida, sus ojos por fin los tenía enfrente de mí era como avellanas , sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos el me miraba tan fuera de si , creo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que llevábamos un rato así.  
….

Blaine  
Que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba trate de separarme sin empujarlo , le di su abrigo y me despedí , lo deje ahí todavía en shock por lo que había sucedido.  
Cuando llegue a mi casa , no salude a nadie , solo subí y me acosté en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado , Estaba sentado esperando en el parque , veía una sombra acercándose no la reconocía hasta que lo tuve de frente era Kurt me miraba muy dulcemente y me sonreía , de un momento a otro Kurt y yo nos besábamos .  
Desperté espantado no lo podía creer yo había soñado que besaba a un chico , pero no solo eso que el chico era Kurt .

**Hola , gracias gracias por leer , leí los reviews Tefi , si lo se como que no tenía mucha separación , agradezco tus consejos de verdad y claro si más adelante se explicara por que Blaine odia a Kurt, Gabriela C claro que seguiré la historia y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Espero sus Reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 3

Blaine

Todo me parecía confuso, mi sueño del sábado me había estado atormentando 3 días, repitiéndose constantemente en diferentes maneras, ahora estaba seguro que necesitaba salir con Rachel pero para poder saber algo de ella era necesario llamar a Kurt ya que yo no tenía el número de Rachel.

Tenía que hablar con Kurt, necesitaba el número de Rachel, pero hablar con Kurt después de todo lo que he soñado con él para mí sería raro, no es por mucho que el día que lo conocí no me simpatizaba.

_"flashback"_

Mientras Rachel me contaba de su admiración por Barbra mire a Kurt por un momento el estaba sentado frente a mí , miraba su celular, de esa forma tan callado no era tan irritante pero recordé lo que me irritaba de el yo odiaba su voz , su cabello castaño tan bien arreglado , su forma de ser tan espontaneo , sus ojos de un azul tan hermoso que cualquiera juraría que es como ver el cielo , sus labios de un tono rosa tan besable , su piel con un tono blanco perfecto , y su rostro semejante a un muñeco de porcelana, escuche una risa que me distrajo por completo de Kurt , era Rachel que se burlaba de Kurt por haber derramado el café en la mesa , estaba tan distraído pensando en por que odiaba a Kurt que no me había dado cuenta del café tirado en la mesa" _fin del flashback_ .

Estaba llamando si mi teléfono llamaba a Kurt, estaba el tono y fue cuando escuche su voz.

-"_Hola"_

...

Kurt

Había sido la llamada más esperada y rara que había tenido con alguien, solo quería verme, para que me quería Blaine, para aclararme que no quería nada conmigo.

Estaba sentado tomando mi café en el parque, Blaine tardaba mucho, fue cuando vi una silueta y lo reconocí de de inmediato por el uniforme de Dalton, me saludo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que me pediría.

...

Blaine

Lo tenía de frente otra vez, como era posible que yo Blaine Anderson pensara en besarlo en este momento, que me pasaba, no puedo dudar de mi sexualidad, me gustan las chicas, no los chicos, pero Kurt. Kurt me provocaba esta necesidad de ver sus ojos, esta necesidad de querer besar sus labios, esta necesidad que he tenido desde la primera vez que soñé que lo besaba,

¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Poe que quiero besarlo?, no sé qué pasaba , Kurt me hablaba de Rachel del porque no había podido estar con nosotros en la cena , me miro , los dos estábamos en silencio podía sentir como mi corazón latía , poco a poco me fui acercando , yo no controlaba mis acciones , tome su mano , mientras él , me miraba , sus ojos brillaban como nunca y fue cuando mis labios y los de él en la poca distancia que ya teníamos , se hundieron en un beso .

En este beso podía, sentir como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, sus labios sabían a moka, quise dejar de besarlo pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía.

...

Kurt

No sabía qué hacer, yo estaba besando a Blaine, no lo podía creer mi corazón no funcionaba, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba ante el pero él seguía ahí besándome, nuestros labios se ensamblaban perfectamente, pero ahora necesitaba aire no quería dejar de besarlo.

Me separe de el poco a poco temía que saliera corriendo como el Viernes pasado con una simple mirada, pero no estaba ahí sentado a un lado de mi con la cabeza agachada.

-Blaine, sé que esto fue un error muy grande pero si estas incomodo y quieres que me valla lo hare,- le dije con la voz muy débil

- No Kurt, quédate, no quiero que te vayas.- fue lo único que respondió.

Fueran las dos horas más largas que había pasado, Blaine seguía igual con la cabeza agachada, cuando de repente se levanto y me dijo.

-Siento haber hecho esto, no sé qué me pasa, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- me dijo ya caminando para poder cruzar la calle.

Se despidió haciendo seña con la mano.

...

Blaine

Caminaba, no sé por qué seguía pensando en el beso, era estúpido, quería llegar a Lima Bean y justo antes de chocar mi salvación estaba en mi camino.

¡Rachel!.- dije con una sonrisa mal fingida.

**Bueno pues Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado , Tefii ahí tienes Blaine realmente no odiaba a Kurt , Gabriela C aquí otro cap y les quería decir que subiré capítulos los Lunes , Martes y Sábado pero el Sábado no es tan seguro, creo que eso es todo hasta mañana y espero sus Reviews :D por cierto no me presente nunca, mi nombre es Cynthia. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Hola , notaran cosas nuevas al final respondí los reviews , disfruten del capítulo.**

Los días pasaban rápido no cabía duda, estaba confundido , no solo por Rachel si no todo estos sentimientos que nunca había tenido por nadie , Kurt provocaba esto , provocaba en mi esta alegría pero a la vez una agonía tan separada de la realidad . Como era posible que sintiera esto, como era posible que un chico me confundiera así, que un beso me dejara marcado y no pudiera olvidarle, no quiero sentir esto, no quiero enamorarme de un hombre.

...

Kurt

No había podido dormir en días, sentía que mi corazón estaba muerto, mi primer beso lo había tenido pero como alegrarse ¿Cómo estar feliz? Si el beso solo había pasado sin que los dos sintiéramos lo mismo, aun tengo el recuerdo de la cara de Blaine, tratando de decirme que esto había sido un error, desde ese momento me sentía lo peor del mundo y peor aun con el corazón roto.

Después de todo ahora tenía que soportar que mi mejor amiga estuviera enamora del mismo chicho y hablara de el todo el tiempo y yo no poder decirle que lo había besado, que la boca de Blaine había estado en mis labios que yo esta muerto por él y que me moría de celos al saber que después de eso tenía salidas con ella.

….

Blaine

Rachel y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos , no tocábamos el tema de Kurt pero yo solo pensaba en el , entramos a Lima Bean , cuando lo vi , ya dos semanas desde aquel beso , mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo , mis piernas no funcionaban , mis sentido estaban perdidos , solo lo miraba , se veía triste y yo sabía porque pues yo le había provocado esa tristeza , ahora mismo me daba cuenta que solo pensaba en mi y no en lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kurt , podía notar en su mirada unas ojeras que estaban alrededor de sus ojos cansados y tan notoriamente cansados de llorar .

Rachel tomo de mi mano y me arrastro prácticamente con ella, saludo a Kurt, pero no soltaba mi mano, yo solo lo miraba y vi como una lágrima iba a salir en el momento que vio mi mano enlazada con la de Rachel.

La plática solo era entre Kurt y Rachel , yo me mantenía callado solo mirando a Kurt , el también me miraba pero con desprecio , lo notaba me odiaba , me miraba , con tal manera que quería que ese lugar a su lado no estuviera vacío si no que yo lo ocupara , quería abrazarlo , quería tener a Kurt a mi lado en este momento y no a Rachel , yo quería volver a sentir sus labios una vez más , quería tener el sabor de Moka de sus labios para no olvidarle nunca más .

Ahora lo aceptaba, ahora me daba cuenta de todo, estaba completamente enamorado de Kurt.

…

Rachel

Podía notar la mirada de Blaine, como miraba a Kurt, como simplemente para el no existía nadie más en el lugar más que Kurt, ahora sabía que esto no era para mí, desde un inicio nada era para mi pobre Kurt se veía tan triste y ahora tener que soportar esta escena provocada por mi

Me sentía culpable y ahora lo sabía todo , entre ellos dos algo había pasado algo que por completo confundió a Blaine y que a Kurt lo dejo destrozado , notaba la tensión , tome mi café y me pare de la mesa , Kurt noto que me iba .

- ¿A donde vas Rachel ? ,- dijo quitando la mirada de Blaine .

- Separarme de la tensión chicos , que acaso no notaron que he hablado todo el tiempo y ustedes dos solo se miran ! .- dije exaltada

- Que? Claro que no ! ¿De donde sacas eso ? .- dijo Blaine por fin reaccionando después de una hora mirando a Kurt.

-¡ Valla si estas aquí ! Por dios chicos , lo respiro en el aire, ustedes dos están enamorados pero tienen problemas Blaine ahora dudas si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres ! Y Kurt estas demasiado triste para notar que has repetido el mismo abrigo ya dos veces en esta semana , que en tus ojos demuestras las ojeras de dos semanas , y que tu mirada y tu atención en están clavadas en Blaine , te conozco demaciado bien para saber que estas mal ! .- dije con un tono de voz muy alto para mi parecer .

Los dos me miraban completamente asustados , tome mi bolso y salí de Lima Bean .

…..

Kurt

Tenía miedo de aceptar lo que Rachel había dicho , tenía miedo que Blaine , no aceptara lo que pasaba , tenía miedo que todo lo que había pasado solo hubiera pasado y no fuera importante , pero descubrí algo , vi ese ligero descuido de Blaine al dejar salir una lagrima , una lagrima que me hacia comprenderlo , era difícil para el , pues el se consideraba heterosexual , como podía ahora sentir algo asía mi , me pare de mi lugar y me en el lugar en donde estaba Rachel .

Lo mire y le dije .

No quiero que me digas nada hasta que deje de hablar ¿Comprendes? – el me miro y asintió con la cabeza .

Se que esto es , difícil para ti no lo he pasado como tu por que yo nunca tuve una novia , yo solo lo supe , supe que el amor para mi no venía en una mujer , era algo que me incomodaba , no sentía esas mariposas que todos los chicos sentían por la capitana de las porristas , yo no sabía que era , pero después conocí a Finn Hudson , fue el primer chico que me gusto , al principio no lo sabía pero después sentía esa necesidad de buscarlo entre la gente en los pasillos y después , cuando se unió al club Glee era más y más mi gusto por el , pero me di cuenta que era un chico hetero y al fina el andaba con Rachel aunque en este momento estén separados yo se que se aman aún , el caso es que no te das cuenta solo poco a poco lo vas sintiendo es algo rara mi explicación . – dije con un suspiro esperando a que entendiera lo que había dicho.

Me miraba con tanta tristeza , no podía imaginar como se sentía y fue cuando soltó un suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo

- Kurt , me gustas .- dijo apunto de llorar .

Tome su mano y le acaricie la mejilla con mi otra mano y le dije

- Tu también me gustas Blaine .- no supe que más decir .

**Perdonen por no actualizar el miercoles pasado , no había tenido tiempo pero ya listo este cap gracias a todos por sus Reviews en verdad **

**mayiklaine claro que la seguiré espera más capítulos  
**

**Gabriela C de nada, aquí uno más :D **

**Tefii**

**Finn, no lo había pensado pero en tes cap fue mencionado , tal vez aparezca en el siguiente capítulo aun no lo se no lo he escrito. **

**Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo espero sus Reviews att Cynthia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y su personajes no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 5

Kurt

Estaba aturdido, no podía creer que Blaine sintiera lo mismo por mí, estaba enamorado, le costaba decirlo pero así era, el amor por fin estaba conmigo, de una forma muy difícil pero había llegado.

...

Blaine

Me sentía bien conmigo mismo , ahora que acepta mis sentimientos por Kurt , realmente no éramos nada más que un chico que se creía hetero y el otro que si era gay que estaban enamorados , solo lo habíamos aclarado , no sé si tenía que avanzar que haría yo por amor ?

Lo había pensado por días, Que haría yo por amor? , estaría con un chico? , No tenía ninguna respuesta mas que, estaba completamente enamorado de Kurt y el de mí, eso me bastaba para tener un poco de paz interior, pero volvía a mi cabeza, Como podría yo andar con un chico? , Como se lo explicaría a mi Madre? Como le diría a mi Padre que nunca le daré nietos? Peor aun que estaba enamorado de un chico?

Las cosas marchaban bien salía con Kurt, realmente n hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos ni nada de eso, solo nos conocíamos mas, siempre juntos en Lima Bean ahora sentados uno alado del otro como lo había querido cuando le confesé que me gustaba, siempre lo acompañaba a su casa y al final terminábamos en su habitación, claro nunca hacíamos nada malo, no había besos, no pasaba nada, solo dos chicos hablando de sus vidas.

...

Kurt

Me sentía feliz, ahora Blaine y yo estábamos no saliendo, si no conociéndonos, empezando como amigos, nada igual, lo único malo era que el tenia una hora para irse a casa, el estaba en Dalton y yo en Mckinley, eran 2 horas de diferencia y aun así el estaba aquí todos los días.

Era viernes por la noche, Blaine no tenía que regresar a Dalton, estábamos riendo como tontos sin razón, nos miramos y los dos quedamos en silencio, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, podía ver cada centímetro de su cara a la corta distancia que teníamos, no me sentía incomodo y fue cuando poco a poco los dos nos acercamos un poco mas hasta que su nariz quedo pegada a la mía.

...

Blaine

Tan cerca , tan fácil que sería un beso , pero no así , solo nos mirábamos , era algo diferente , estaba entendiendo Yo de verdad quería a Kurt , ya no quería que fuera solo mi amigo , ahora yo quería que fuera mi novio , si aunque eso implicara que el mundo se enterara aquí yo era gay , lo aceptaba sentía esta conexión tan fuerte con Kurt , el hacía que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte , que mi respiración se fuera cada vez que lo viera , hacia que todos mis sentidos se perdieran , el ahora era todo para mí y ahora quería sellar todo esto que sentía con un beso.

Mi mano recorría su brazo , llegando así a su rostro , tan suave tan terso , tan hermoso , y fue ahí cuando me acerque un poco más , nuestros labios a solo un centímetro se fueron uniendo hasta quedar en perfección y con movimientos suaves el beso provoco que mi corazón casi saliera , pronto nos tuvimos que separar , necesitábamos aire , pero aun así nos seguimos mirando , no había nadie en su casa solo él y yo , la verdad no sé cómo me llevo tan poco tiempo en volver a besarlo.

El segundo beso era con más pasión, la verdad no sentía que estuviéramos en su habitación. , me olvidaba de lo demás , solo me importaba Kurt , nos hundíamos mas en el beso , podía sentir una excitación tal , que algo tan fuerte palpitaba en mi entrepierna y lo único que la detenía era mi pantalón apretado , mi brazo se movía solo , comenzó a desabotonar su suéter poco a poco botón por botón con lentitud , su respiración se aceleraba , tras una serie de besos lentos y con poco aire , comencé a besar su cuello , escuchaba como jadeaba pero no me detuve , hasta que el con muy poca fuerza se alejo de mi .

Podía notar como su cara sonrojada, se hundía en pensamientos y en querer hablar.

Yo... Yo … yo nunca …. Yo… soy virgen.- me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Me acerque y con mi mano tome su barbilla y levante su cabeza, y le dije

No debes de preocuparte, bueno yo soy nuevo en esto, tampoco, tengo la menor idea de de cómo hacer esto con un hombre y pienso que si debemos esperar, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo muy importante.

Cla.. Claro, dime.- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

Yo , bueno…. Bien , he aclarado , todos mis sentimientos , no sé cómo decirlo , pero estoy enamorado de ti , todos los días después de ese beso , pensaba en ti , quería volver a besarte , no lo aceptaba pero , lo sabía y poco a poco todas esas dudas se aclararon y ahora , ahora , aunque me sentía mal por el simple hecho de que yo me sentía atraído por las mujeres y me sentía enojado , todo está bien , me siento seguro , me siento feliz de sentir esto por ti , siento feliz de ahora pedirte oficialmente que seas mi novio.

Me miro, note como se volvía a sonrojar, era muy hermoso cuando hacía eso tomo mi mano.

Blaine, claro que quiero ser tu novio, quiero que sepas que aunque todo esto sea difícil para ti, siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso cuando este mal conmigo estaré ahí para ti, yo nunca te diré adiós. – dijo acercándose y poniendo su otra mano en mi rostro, para después darme un beso corto y así sellar nuestra relación.

….

Kurt

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Blaine me había pedido que fuera su novio , era un sueño , no lo sabía solo lo estaba disfrutando , tratábamos de ser discretos siempre que estábamos en la calle , pero siempre había una mirada , un abrazo, enlazar las manos por accidente en la calle , la discreción no era lo nuestro.

Dime que no estás hablando en serio.- dije con la mano en la boca pensando que me estaba mintiendo.

Nunca te he dicho una mentira, es verdad lo que te digo.- dijo tocándose el corazón.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, no puedo creer que te transfieras a mi escuela, estaremos más tiempo junto, todo será perfecto. – dije aun con sorpresa.

Lo sé , lo decidí hace unos días , porque no puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin ti , Dalton es una gran escuela y todo pero me siento mal sin t….- no lo deje terminar cuando ya lo estaba besando.

Procurábamos tener cuidado cuando estábamos en su casa, pero ahora estaba nadie en su casa, la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie se enteraría.

Nos hundíamos, cada vez más en el beso, podía sentir que flotaba, que no necesitaba aire para respirar, teniendo a Blaine conmigo, poco a poco perdí el control de mi cuerpo, mis manos, estaban enlazadas en su cadera, mientras el besaba mi cuello.

**Awww, gracias por sus Reviews me ayudan a seguir con la historia, el sabado un capítulo nuevo , espero sus reviews :D atte Cynthia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee y todos su personajes no me pertenecen **

**Matenme no había subido cap perdón , bueno y Feliz aniversario Klaine , dos años ya ! disfruten el cap nuevo y en la semana subo uno nuevo :D .**

Capítulo 6

Blaine

Sentí el sol que entraba por la ventana, me sentí diferente, era algo inexplicable, el aire que entraba por mis pulmones, todo era diferente, podía recordar cada detalle de lo que había pasado anoche.

Flash back

Bese su cuello, por un momento sentí su corazón, a punto de salir de su pecho cuando escuchamos su celular que estaba en mi mesa de noche, rápido contesto el teléfono y dijo

- Papa! , si , no , estoy en casa de Rachel , claro , emm bueno es viernes , sí , claro , me gustaría quedarme , pero no te preocupes mañana temprano estoy en casa , claro igual te quiero Bye .

Solo basto una mirada para saber lo que iba a pasar, salto de la cama asía mi así hundiéndonos en otro beso largo"

Mi pecho desnudo, estaba abrazado por Kurt, sentía su piel contra la mía, todo cobraba sentido en este momento, todo lo que alguien busca, yo ya lo había encontrado, era llegar a la perfección, no comparaba nada con esto.

Kurt movió su cabeza para mirarme

¡Buenos días!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

Buenos días, realmente puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz.- dije sonriendo y tratando de sentarme para abrazarlo.

Blaine, harás que me sonroje.- dijo apenado y agachando la mirada a las sabanas.

Levante su cara por la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

No sé cómo explicarte esto Kurt, pero…. lo que paso anoche no lo puedo describir, ha sido lo mejor que he tenido, no es por el sexo, bueno parte –sonreí – pero siendo con la persona que amas, y yo Kurt yo te amo. – dije mirándolo todavía a los ojos.

Blaine , yo te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi , y lo seguiré haciendo , y lo que paso anoche fue lo mejor de mi vida , porque lo compartí con alguien a quien amo , y es así como puedo asegurar que te amo por completo Blaine Devon Anderson . dijo acercándose para pronto quedar nuestros rostros tan cerca.

Acerque mis labios a los de él, hundiéndonos en un beso largo.

Kurt

Este beso me sabía diferente, tenía algo diferente lo sabía

Blaine, se que es temprano pero no sabes donde…. Ohh Rayos! Perdón! Se escucho una voz que venía de la puerta.

El chico que estaba parado en la puerta era algo parecido a Blaine, cerró la puerta y detrás del Blaine desnudo quiso correr a verlo.

-Blaine!- grite antes de que tomara la perilla de la puerta, volteo y me miro.-los pantalones- corrió asía mi de regreso y entre la ropa del piso tomo sus calzoncillos y su pantalón, tratando de ponérselos lo más rápido posible, tomo su playera y salió corriendo pero antes escuche como grito

- Lo siento ya regreso!

Mire la habitación, se veía tan distinta con la luz de la mañana, pero aun así seguía preocupado, quien era el chico que nos había visto, como podría Blaine explicar lo que había visto el chico.

Blaine

Corrí a la recamara de Cooper, que podía hacer en este momento, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano no me comprendería, nadie en mi familia lo haría, ahora lo pensaba, estaría solamente con Kurt.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, toque desesperadamente, pero Cooper no respondía, volví a repetir los toqui dos con más fuerza cuando, abrió la puerta y dijo

El próximo toquido y tiras la puerta acaso ¿estás loco?- dijo preocupándose mas por la puerta.

-Yo…. Yo … yo lo siento , es que no abrías la puerta y rayos Coop lo que viste bueno si es pero tienes que entender que es normal y no puedes cambiarme , y y y rayos .- empecé a llorar tirándome poco a poco al suelo.

- Tranquilo hermano, yo te entiendo no te preocupes, no me sorprende, de verdad yo te acepto así como eres y no tengo ningún problema, pero debes saber que el verdadero problema será cuando papa se entere, pero debes tener más cuidado si no quieres que eso suceda.

- Coop.- dije su nombre y lo abrase.

Ya un mes juntos , tenía poco tiempo en Mckinley , hoy era el día que Kurt había planeado para que yo entrara al club Glee , estaba seguro que todo saldría perfecto yo ya tenía cubierta la parte de la canción , sería It's not unusual de Tom Jones .

Al final de interpretar la canción note una mirada alguien, tan perfecta, sus ojos, todo llamo mi atención, estaba sentada a un lado de Kurt riendo, su sonrisa era música para mis oídos

-Hey!- grito Kurt abrazándome.- En definitivo creo que ya estas dentro del club.

- jajaja, Eso creo, aún no cantemos victoria,.- dije sonriéndole a Kurt.

…..

Bienvenido al Club Glee .- escuche como me decían todos mientras caminaba asía mi lugar junto a Kurt y así darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Era raro si mucho, no nos gustaba demostrar nuestra relación en público pero donde más podríamos hacerlo, mi casa era un peligro por mi padre y la casa de Kurt reglas por todas partes era difícil pero la relación era estable.

Estaba acomodando mis libros en mi casillero cuando, paso, me dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que mis libros cayeran al piso.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estaba dudando? ¿Acaso esta chica me interesaba?

**Espero sus Reviews gracias gracias mayiklaine , no todo será miel sobre hojuelas , solo quería un poco de felicidad jajaja de verdad gracias por sus Reviews y no abandonare la historia. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 7

Kurt

Hace ya unos días y Blaine estaba raro, no sé si era porque su papa sospechaba algo después del viernes pasado cuando Blaine entro al club Glee

Flashback

" - Espera me dices que mi forma de vestir es anticuada?- me dijo Blaine mientras quitaba la corbata de su atuendo.

- No no es anticuado solo que deberías abrochar este botón y tal vez.- vi el corbatín verde que estaba sobre la cama y lo tome.- pones este corbatín y listo.-le di un pequeño beso el cual el siguió.

- Bla... Bla... .- seguía besándome.- Blaine, estamos en tu casa.- besaba mi cuello.- debemos tener cuidado.- tocaron la puerta y yo salí disparado al la silla frente a la computadora.

- Blaine yate dije que cuando traigas a una amiga tengas la puerta abierta.- se quedo mirando la escena en la cual recién nos acabábamos de separar.- ahh perdón creí que, ahh escuche.

-Perdone señor, estábamos viendo videos con un volumen muy alto.- dije todavía, con los labios rojos y hinchados de los recientes besos.

- Claro claro. emm Blaine la puerta abierta por favor .- dijo su padre mientras me miraba raramente. "

Fin del Flashback

Blaine

No me comportaba muy bien con Kurt, desde el día que mi padre casi nos descubre dándonos un beso fue imposible dejar de ver las cosas así, todavía escucho las palabras que mi padre me dijo esa noche justo después que Kurt salió de mi casa.

Flashback

"-Devon.- dijo con su voz muy enojada, solo me llamaba Devon cuando en verdad estaba enojado.

- Si, Papa que pasa?- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podía mentirle.

- Ese Chico Kurt, es muy raro no?- dijo tratando de encontrar mi mirada.

- Pues no se a que te refieres con ra… ra… raro.- dije tartamudeando.

- A que es Marica.- sus palabras quemaron mi cabeza, quería gritarle que no le dijera así quería decirle la verdad, pero eso me separaría de Kurt y ahora era lo que menos quería.

- Ahh ya, si me parece que sí, pero es solo que tenía que hacer un trabajo con el ya sabes y trato de ser agradable con el Gay solo eso.- mentí con la cabeza agachada y a punto de soltar en llanto por decir eso de Kurt.

- Esta bien hijo, solo que si vuelve a la casa, ten cuidado, puede ser un pervertido ya sabes no, trata de que estén aquí en la sala, no en tu habitación.- dijo sonriéndome y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- Así será. – dije caminando asía las escaleras con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos."

Fin del Flashback

Camine despacio a aula, cuando otra vez, la chica, me sonreía, ella estaba el Club Glee, ni si quiera sabía su nombre, ni nada ella solo me sonríe cada vez que me ve.

Trate de tomar con calma las cosas , ya había aclarado estos sentimientos raros , no no me gustaba la chica , solo se sentía raro que alguien más que no fuera Kurt me sonriera de esa manera, pero que rayos a quien engaño .

Blaine.- reconocí la voz de inmediato.

Kurt.- dije con una media sonrisa al final.

Me abrazo tan fuertemente que me sorprendió.

Te he extrañado, sabes esta semana no hemos hablado mucho, yo… yo te quiero y bueno si algo está mal o te sientes incomodo deberías decirlo.- me miro con dulzura pero con tristeza.

Yo, yo, yo… no pasa nada, solo que he estado un poco estresado con todo lo de los exámenes, tu sabes.- mentí, solo eso ahora sabía hacer mentir a todos, incluso a mi mismo.

Blaine, bueno yo, está bien si quieres ayudo yo.- le di un beso corto pero tierno, otra vez le estaba fallando a Kurt.

Caminamos por el pasillo tomados de la mano, teníamos clase pero esas ausencias que había tenido con el merecían está en mi clase de Historia.

Sabes, yo no he estado tan feliz, bueno si momentos felices, pero contigo es diferente, es muy fácil para mí decir lo que siento y lo que pienso cuando estoy contigo.- dijo cuando me abrazaba.

Es raro, pero siento lo mismo, nunca había sido tan yo mismo.- le di un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine, tengo miedo, miedo a que tu padre, descubra esto y que te aleje de mí.

No debes de tener miedo Kurt , estaremos juntos siempre , le guste o no a mi padre

Kurt

Siendo jueves, llevaba a Blaine a su casa ese día su hermano usaba el auto de Blaine, estaciones el auto enfrente de su casa, mirando así la puerta casi abierta.

Espera ¿ya te vas?- el sonido de mi voz se corto al final.

Tengo trabajo que hacer Kurt, mañana saldremos e iremos a tu casa después. – muy seco y ya casi con un pie afuera del auto.

Mire como buscaba su mochila en el asiento de atrás, choco con mi mirada y me dio un beso que pudo haber sido largo.

Blaine

Entre a mi casa, tirando la mochila al suelo, cuando escuche a mi madre gritar mí nombre tres veces.

¿Qué rayos fue eso Blaine? , te acabas de besar con un chico. – dijo con lagrimas y señalando el coche de Kurt que apenas arrancaba.

**Hola de nuevo :D les gusto el nuevo cap , odie al padre Blaine , como se atreve ! y la chica misteriosa es , hasta el otro cap lo sabrán :D , gracias gracias por sus Reviews , de verdad y cap nuevo hasta el lunes , espero sus Reviews bye ! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Espero y les guste el cap hay bastante texto :D **

**Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Blaine

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto sin ninguna comunicación, sin poder hablar con Kurt, sin nada más que la espera de mi muerte, solo quería verlo por última vez solo, eso, pero ahora no podía quitar las palabras de mi madre de mi cabeza, me habían marcado, se supone que una madre no dice esas cosas de un hijo.

Flashback

Blaine Devon Anderson, te estoy preguntado, ¿acaso te besaste con un chico?- dijo mi madre, repitiendo la pregunta y con lagrimas cayendo en su mejilla.

Tenía que decirlo, mi madre podría entender, ella siempre me ha apoyado.

Si me estaba besando con y es mi novio, quiero que me aceptes así mama, me interesan los chicos. – dije con la mirada sostenida asía ella.

Blaine , esto , esto es una aberración , como puedes hacernos esto , te educamos bien nunca te dimos esa clase de educación para que fueras un marica.- después de escuchar la palabra marica mi mundo se fue abajo , todo menos eso , ella seguía hablando pero yo no sé qué hacer como decirle .

Me queda claro mamá, y sabes no cambiare mi vida si tu y mi padre o el mundo no les parece me da igual, yo soy feliz y Kurt es mi vida.

¿Pero que te han hecho? , tu padre tenía razón ese chico te hizo esto , te pego esto , pero hijo todo saldrá bien te quitaremos esto y tú serás como antes .- dijo tocando con sus manos mi rostro .- con mis manos tome las de ella y las quite

Yo no voy a cambiar, esto es parte de mí.- dije y corrí hacia las escaleras pero ella me detuvo antes de subir.

Necesito que me des tu teléfono y tu computadora, no te comunicaras con nadie y te encerraras en tu habitación hasta que tu padre llegue, esto lo sabrá y perdóname Blaine pero es lo peor que nos puedes hacer.

Fin del Flashback

Faltaba una hora para que mi padre llegará , mi madre estaba sentada en la sala llorando , mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro , recordé que mi hermano dejaba su computadora vieja , para cuando regresaba a visitarnos los jueves , corrí a hurtadillas a su habitación y prendí la computadora , y entre a Facebook para hablar con Kurt , .- Mierda no está conectado.- dije en silencio .- le dejare un mensaje .

Escribe una respuesta |

Kurt , todo está mal , mi madre nos vio besándonos cuando me despedía de ti en el auto , planea decirle todo a mi padre , nada está saliendo bien , le confesé que eras mi novio y que si tenía interés en los chicos , hablare con mi padre de eso también , pero Kurt no se pueda pasar , mi madre me quito mi teléfono y mi computadora ,y te envió esto desde la computadora de Coop , cuando veas esto no quiero que te preocupes solo sé que te amo , más que a nada en el mundo y no esto no es una despedida solo trato de que si pasa algo o hacen que me vaya a algún lado , sabrás que fue contra mi voluntad y que nunca te dejaría , -las lagrimas caían sobre el teclado .- cuando te conocí nunca te dije esto pero en el fondo tenía una sensación sobre ti un presentimiento algo que nunca pensé hasta ahora y creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado , seremos felices eso lo se te amo Kurt , te amo y esas palabras nunca las debes de olvidar por qué no me importa lo que digan , no me importan los comentarios cuando nos besamos en la escuela y ahora no me importara lo que haga mi padre yo iré contra viento y marea para estar a tu lado.

Te amo Kurt, eres el amor de mi vida, eso lo tengo muy claro y espero que tu también.

Apague la computadora, hubiera deseado que Coop estuviera aquí, él era el único que me entendía él era el único que este momento me podría ayudar, pero él está en NY como se supone que sobreviviré.

Estaba acostado en mi cama llorando , mi padre llegaría del trabajo en 10 minutos y mi vida se haría pedazos , escuche que alguien discutía abajo , era mi madre con alguien más , seque mis lagrimas y baje corriendo las escaleras .

Kurt

Déjeme verlo, el me necesita, como puede hacerle esto, el es su hijo.- dije gritándole a la madre de Blaine.

Exactamente, por eso lo hago, el es mi hijo y tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, tú y tu enfermedad de maricones. – dijo tratando de empujarme afuera de la casa.

No permitiré que le digas eso a él Mamá, podrás decirme cualquier cosa a mí, pero no que le digas así a mi novio.- dijo Blaine señalando a su madre, tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

Devon , te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto , tu padre está a punto de llegar , y tu afeminado deberías de irte ya que estas causando más problemas y no quiero que ningún vecino se entere de esto .- dijo su madre señalando la puerta .

Si él se va, yo me iré con el.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia mi.

Tu padre Blaine, estará tan avergonzado de esto, si los vecinos se enteran seremos el hazmerreir de la congregación.

Al diablo tu sociedad mama, yo ya no tengo familia Kurt ayúdame a empacar mis cosas me largo de aquí.- dijo Blaine y no necesite que lo dijera dos veces, subimos corriendo y saco unas maletas que estaban debajo de la cama.

Solo tenemos a lo mucho 15 minutos , guarda todo lo que puedas , esperaré a mi padre y se lo diré pero saldré de mi casa , necesito que me esperes en la esquina .- dijo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas .

Guarde las maletas de Blaine en mi auto, mientras él esperaba adentro a su padre.

Blaine

Mi madre estaba sentada conmigo en la sala, lo estaba afrontando sabía que me iría con Kurt, no me podrían detener ya era mayor, solo me faltaban meses para terminar la preparatoria.

Se abrió, la puerta de la entrada, las pisadas llegaron a la sala, era mi padre, se había tardado más de lo normal.

Que hacen los dos aquí y con esas caras.- dijo mirándonos con incertidumbre.

Deja que Devon te explique.- dijo mi madre lanzando una mirada.

Bueno, yo….. yo… papá debo confesar que , soy soy gay Kurt , si Kurt el chico que le dijiste maricón aquella ves que vino a la casa , es mi novio y cuando entraste a mi cuarto esa misma ves nos ibas a descubrir besándonos , el es mi novio lo amo con toda mi alma , por el haría cualquier cosa y sabes no me importa lo que tu o mi madre y todo el mundo piense mientras lo tenga a él , lo demás me da igual.- dije mientras miraba la cara de mi padre.

Antes de que dijera una palabra salí corriendo de mi casa, las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, mientras abría la puerta del auto rojo del padre de Kurt, entendí por qué estaba haciendo esto, el era mi razón, la razón de vida, la persona por la cual mida fio un giro, no era el culpable de nada, era el amor de mi vida.

Lamento incomodar el momento chicos, pero ejem un hombre viene corriendo para el auto y no lo veo con una cara muy agradable.

Rayos , gracias Quinn .- voltee en el momento en el que Kurt agradeció , era la chica , la chica que me había sonreído todos los días en la escuela , que hacía ella aquí.- Kurt arranco el auto y mire por la venta , mi padre se había perdido detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**Les gusto ? ahhh de verdad gracias por sus Reviews me ayudan a seguri con la historia y espero que les haya gustado este cap , me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo pero aquí esta hay mucho mas texto , espero que estén bien y el jueves otro cap , espero sus Reviews :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap , en martes sii si , es que la verdad esto lo tuve toda la tarde en mi cabeza y rayos no los puedo dejar así pero el jueves es seguro que hay otro también o mi locura si no es que antes subo otro jajaja disfruten :D **

**Glee y todos su personajes no me pertenecen **

_Capítulo 9_

Blaine

_ Detén el auto.- grite mientras Kurt trataba de estacionar el auto lo más rápido posible.

_ ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su brazo a punto de tocar mi hombro.

_ NO ¡no quiero que me toques.- le dije empujando su mano.

_ Pero, Blaine que sucede porque te pones así.- dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo mire, acaso no comprendía, después de dejar a Quinn en su casa, Kurt no paraba de hablar y ahora me pregunta esto, no se preocupa por mí, por lo que siento.

_Eres muy tonto para darte cuenta.-le dije mirando completamente al suelo del auto.

_No se dé que me estás hablando Blaine, pero dime lo que tengas que decirme.- su voz se quebró al final.

_ Cambie mi vida, Kurt, cambien todo lo que era, ahora acabo de dejar a mi familia, a mi Madre, que aunque sé que lo que dijo de mi estuvo mal ella me ama, deja a mi hermano y a pesar de lo que sea que piense mi padre lo deje, mi escuela en Dalton, todo lo deje por esto.

-Te arrepientes , porque si es así puedes bajar del auto y regresar a tu casa , regresar a tu vida , pero te digo algo Blaine , yo no me arrepiento de lo que soy , de haber ido es día a Lima Bean , de haber pasado por tanto sabes por qué , porque te amo y eso no lo voy a cambiar , sé que no soy la gran cosa y que no me he arriesgado por ti pero Blaine , por ti daría la vida , este amor que siento es muy fuerte , nadie lo puede entender y si tu .- su voz se corto por 3 segundos.- tú no sientes que esto funciones yo lo aceptare .

_No me arrepiento.-Parece que si te arrepientes.- Dijo volteando a verme y ya con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.- NO NO me arrepiento de nada, solo que no entiendes, todo está pasando muy rápido en mi va, todos estos cambios me han confundido, incluso, esta chica que salió, me estuvo sonriendo todos los días en la escuela y no se creí que me interesaban de nuevo las chicas.- ¿Qué? ¿Quinn? , esa zorra, ahora entiendo todo.- dijo mirándome.- espera entonces te interesan las chicas verdad.- dijo mientras quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

_NO NO NO , de que no , Quinn no me interesa , te dije que me confundí , Rayos , el caso es que no no me interesan las chicas , solo que necesito espacio Kurt , ahora no sé ni quiera a donde me dirijo , no sé donde viviré , por dio me faltan meses para graduarme , de que viviré , esa clase de cosas son por las que dije todo lo demás , ahora no tengo nada.

_ Me tienes a mí, nunca te dejare, no me alejare a menos que tu lo pidas.- dijo tomando mi mano.

_Kurt.- dije ya con las lagrimas desbordandoce y cayendo por mis mejillas

* * *

Estuvimos abrazados en el auto del padre de Kurt por mucho tiempo, solo eso necesitaba algo que me hiciera estar en paz, y el abrazo de Kurt, me hizo sentir paz, ahora me sentía muy avergonzado por todo lo que le había dicho pero creo que l comprendía lo que pasaba en este momento, esto era lo que amo de él, aunque sé que yo soy una mala persona, sigo sin entender como fue lo merezco, pero ahora lo valoro más que nada.

Kurt

_Sabes , ya sé que vamos a hacer , puedes vivir conmigo , claro es que a mi padre no le agradara mucho la idea pero comprenderá lo que paso , además no sabemos lo que tu padre sería capaz de hacer , pienso que estarás más seguro en mi casa .-dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

_Yo, bueno, solo no quiero causar molestias, debería llamar a mi hermano o a mi abuela ella vive muy cerca de Oahio.- dijo pero nege con la cabeza.

_ No Blaine, no te vas a mi casa y esa es mi última palabra.- dije tomando las llaves y así arrancando el auto.

* * *

Blaine

Entramos a su casa, era ya la cuarta vez que estábamos juntos ahí, era ya media noche seguramente su padre regañaría a Kurt.

_Kurt, eres tú, si es así muchacho estas en graves problemas, dijo su padre bajando las escaleras.

_Lo sé pero antes de que dictes tu sentencia puedes escuchar la historia y veras por que llegue tarde.

_No lo puedo creer, los dos están bien, ¿no les hizo algo?- dijo Burt mirándome por encima de Kurt.

_No papá, los dos estamos bien, pero estamos cansados, creo que hemos llorado mucho, en especial Blaine, creo que no lo está pasando muy bien, necesitamos descansar. – dijo Kurt mientras apretaba más mi mano para darme apoyo.

_Está bien , creo que fue un día largo para los dos ,Kurt ve por algunas cosas para Blaine y arma el sofá cama.- dijo Burt señalando el sofá enfrente de nosotros.

_Papa, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- dijo Kurt así soltando mi mano.

Kurt

_Yo no sé , no quiero que duerma , solo y la verdad no quiero faltar a tus reglas ni nada pero podría solo por hoy pasar la noche conmigo .- le dije a mi padre con mucha sinceridad.

_Kurt, sabes cómo son las reglas, no puede quedarse en la misma cama que tú.- dijo señalando a Blaine.

_Por favor papá, no pasara nada entre él y yo, solo esta noche, el me necesita mucho acaba de pasar por lo peor y no quiero que se quede solo toda la noche.- dije a punto de llorar, no era un capricho ni nada solo que Blaine estaba muy herido y no tengo idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Miro a Blaine por un momento, hasta yo pensaría que Blaine podría lastimarse por lo que acababa de suceder.

_Está bien Kurt, pero si el chico vivirá en mi casa después de esta noche las reglas son reglas, me entendiste Kurt.- dijo ya subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Blaine

Me recosté sobre la cama de Kurt, mientras él hacia su ritual, me daba cuenta, mi vida si había dado un cambio completo, las decisiones que tome desde que entre a Lima Bean ese día si me han atormentado, me han hecho sufrir, pero pienso que todo ha pasado por algo, que es esto lo que el destino trajo para mí y no se pero desperdiciar lo que tengo ahora, será como fallarme a mí mismo por todo lo que he pasado y si no me arrepiento de nada.

Kurt entro a la cama y sin decir nada solo nos quedamos mirando, pase mi brazo sobre su cadera y el paso el suyo sobre mis hombros.

Dormir a abrazados, tener a la persona que amas y que nada, nada se te haga imposible, eso era mi vida, esas eran mis decisiones.

Kurt

Los golpes en la puerta de mi casa, robaron hasta la última gota de sueño.- pero que rayos, son como las 7 am, quien.- mi mente voló, la única persona que podría irrumpir así y podría que fuera él era el Padre de Blaine.

**Les gusto? , les faltaba un poco de sinceridad , Blaine ocultando sentimientos guardados , todo fue necesario pero ahora ups esos momentos de felicidad los amo aww yo escribo la historia y me emociono ! espero que les haya gustado , dejen sus Reviews la historia vive por ellos gracias gracias por los reviews y bueno si tienen alguna duda o algo en twitter respondo todo mi twitter es cozmick1 solo digan que son mis lectores y listo :D y también se aceptan recomendaciones o si quieren que algún personaje salga , rayos ya me emocione jaja , espero sus Reviews :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno este creo que es el cap más largo esta divido en 2 partes por que salieron muchas hojas y lo corte a la mitad , espero y les guste :D **

* * *

Capítulo 10

Kurt

Después del espectáculo que había hecho el padre de Blaine en la mañana, no cabía duda que sería difícil, pero realmente las cosas podrían marchar bien, no desperté a Blaine para que viniera a la escuela, el necesitaba descansar y era el día libre de Carol así que no estaría solo en casa pero realmente no olvido la amenaza del padre de Blaine, lo único bueno fue que Blaine no escucho nada esta mañana.

Flashback

¿Qué rayos le pasa? , se da cuenta que pudo destrozar mi puerta.- dije mirando muy fijamente al padre de Blaine.

¿Dónde está mi hijo?- dijo queriendo entrar a la casa.

Espere ¿Qué? , Blaine no quiere verlo, el está mal, le pido de un manera muy amable que se largue de aquí.- le dije impidiendo la entrada a mi casa.

Maldito! Marica! , por tu culpa paso, todo esto, mi hijo no era así, tu enfermedad se la pegaste, ahora el está confundido pero yo lo curare, es por eso que vengo por él. – dijo así empujando mi brazo y a punto de entrar pero mi padre apareció en la puerta y empujo al padre de Blaine.

Señor , no escucho lo que dijo mi hijo , claro está que Blaine no lo quiere ver y realmente no es bien recibido en esta casa así que por qué no se retira si no quiere que llame a la policía.- mi padre señalaba su auto del padre Blaine.

Está bien, está bien, hoy no veré a mi hijo pero tu Marica, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, le destrozaste la vida a mi familia.- dijo el padre Blaine mientras caminaba a su auto.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Tenía que entrar a mi clase de Historia ayer ya había perdido esta y no volvería a pasar.

No tenía concentración solo pensaba en como estaría Blaine la verdad , pisen que debe de seguir durmiendo pero no tengo la menor idea , saque mi teléfono mientras la maestra apuntaba fechas importantes de algunos sucesos de la Revolución Francesa

"Blaine, perdona lo más seguro es que estés durmiendo pero ahhh no puedo pasar el día sin saber algo de ti- K"

Deje mi teléfono sobre la mesa, rayos no había ningún mensaje de regreso, si era de esperarse Blaine seguía dormido.

No sé, no podía con ninguna clase el día de hoy, todo era o confuso o simplemente no entendía nada, siempre pongo atención y todo pero hoy nada nada entraba en mi cabeza incluso en la clase de Ingles con Mr.S era aburrida no me importaba, todavía me faltaban 2 clases más y mi vida fue el infierno.

Espera Kurt, pero que tonto he sido Blaine no tenía su teléfono, su madre se lo había quitado anoche, ¡rayos!

Bueno no sé nada de él, podría llamar a casa y así despertarlo si es así pero no mejor dar la sorpresa si, además las dos últimas clases son aburridas y no tendría ningún problema en saltarlas.

-Perdone si interrumpo Profesor me permitiría un segundo a Finn Hudson?- dije a la profesora de Química.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- dijo fin caminando a la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no me digas amigo, emm bueno podrías prestarme tu auto, ya sabes el mío no lo traje hoy y necesito ir a casa porque ehh me siento muy mal.- le mentí para que me diera las llaves de su auto.

-Está bien pero no olvides decirle a Carol que venga por mi cuando termine el Glee Club, ohh claro, claro Finn.- dije ya muy apresurado.

Salí corriendo de la escuela rumbo al estacionamiento, mientras corría al auto de Finn escuchaba pasos detrás de mí, quizás Finn había olvidado algo, voltee pero no era Finn eran dos hombres con capuchas en el rostro y no parecían muy amables, corrí pero me alcanzaron justo cuando iba a sacar las llaves y poder entrar al auto.

Taparon mi boca, para que no pudiera correr, el tipo alto me tomo de los brazos y con la ayuda del mas bajo me amarraron para que no pudiera moverme.

Veras, hijo cuando te metes con alguien importante como los Anderson, tu problema solo termina en algo malo y bueno tu ya no tienes futuro.-dijo el más alto así con el otro empujando mi cuerpo cerca del basurero.

Mi cuerpo no podría resistir , los golpes me habían dejado mal, no podía moverme no solo por el hecho de que estuviera amarrado si no que , mi cuerpo estaba lastimado de tal manera que no sentía más que dolor , un dolor insoportable pero si estera el fin por lo menos yo solo quería ver a Blaine por última vez.

* * *

Finn

No gracias Mike mi madre vendrá por mi.- le dije a Mike y así buscando el auto de mi madre pero no lo veía en ningún lado.

Finn, ¿ese que está ahí no es tu auto?- dijo Rachel señalando al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Sí, bueno es raro, Kurt se lo había llevado, o tal vez vino por mí, vamos.- le dije a Rachel así caminamos a mi auto tomados de la mano.

Pero aquí no hay nadie Finn, espera mira la mochila de Kurt.- dijo Rachel señalando cerca del basurero.

Sí , pero que .- corrí para tomar la mochila pero estaba intacta no le faltaba nada solo como si , pero Rachel gritó cuando abrió la tapa del basurero

* * *

Finn

"MAMA, MAMA"

"QUE PASA FINN DONDE ESTAS HACE RATO QUE TENÍAS QUE HABER LLEGADO ¿ESTA KURT CONTIGO? NO HA LLEGADO TAMPOCO"

"ESTOY EN LA AMBULANCIA CON EL, MAMÁ TIENES QUE AVISARLE A BURT, KURT SE VE MUY MAL"

* * *

Blaine

Corrí, todo lo que pude buscando así en la sala de urgencias a Finn, ahí estaba sentado con Rachel llorando en su hombro.

¿QUE PASO? ¿DÓNDE ESTA KURT?- dije muy alterado gritándole a Finn.

El…. El está adentro, no he sabido nada de él desde que lo traje, no sé nada NADA, MALDITA SEA, ¡POR QUE LE TENÍA QUE DAR MIS LLAVES!- escuche como se lamentaba Finn y Rachel lo calmaba.

Rayos FINN DIME QUE PASO POR QUE ESTA EN URGENCIAS, ¿POR QUÉ TU CAMISA ESTA LLENA DE SANGRE?- volví a gritar de modo, el cual ya estaba cerca de Finn y lo tome de la camisa, no sé que me pasaba pero si no me respondía lo iba a golpear.

Yo… yo… no lo sé, solo lo encontramos en el basurero, todo ensangrentado, parece como si le hubieran dado una golpiza.- dijo mirando al piso y así derramando lagrimas.

Me senté el suelo, todo estaba mal, Kurt estaba ahí adentro, yo no sabía nada de él, si tan solo si tan solo.

-¿Familiares de Kurt Hummel?- dijo el doctor moreno que salía de la puerta de Urgencias.

-Aquí, yo yo soy su hermano.- dijo Finn

-Ok, el chico sufre de múltiples golpes, estamos tratando de detener una hemorragia interna por todos los golpes que ha tenido, pero realmente lo que nos preocupa son los golpes de la cabeza, ya que no ha reaccionado necesitamos su autorización para hacer estudios.- dijo el doctor así entregándole la hoja a Finn para firmar.

El doctor camino de regreso y corrí detrás del.-

-Doctor, espere.- volteo a verme.-Dime muchacho que sucede.- yo bueno el estará bien, yo.-lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-Hacemos lo que podemos hijo, puedo ver que el chico es muy importante para ti verdad.- dijo el doctor colando su mano en mi hombro.

-El es mi novio.- le dije así quitando las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por mis mejillas.

-Sabes chico te dejare que lo veas pero tienes solo 10 minutos , ya que después lo sacaran para hacerle estudios.- dijo así abriendo la puerta de enfrente y con la mano haciendo el numero 5 .

Busque la habitación 5 , ahí en el fondo del pasillo ahí estaba , entre y lo único que vi fue a mi novio , postrado , con la cara llena de marcas de los golpes y una venda que rodeaba su cabeza, no pude evitar tirarme al suelo y llorar, llorar eso era lo que podía hacer hasta que me acerque a la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Kurt , tenía miedo de perderlo de que esta fuera la última vez que pudiera verlo yo simplemente lo amaba no podía dejarlo ir , el es todo para mi , tome su mano y con susurros empecé a cantar .

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace.

(¿CÓMO PUEDO DEJARTE IR, SIMPLEMENTE MARCHAR SIN DEJAR RASTRO?)

When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

(CUANDO ESTOY AQUÍ RESPIRANDO CONTIGO  
TU ERES EL ÚNICOQUE REALMENTE ME CONOCIÓ DEMASIADO)

Mi voz se cortó por un momento, dejando escapar así una lágrima.

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave.  
(¿CÓMO PUEDES TU ALEJARTE DE MI  
CUANDO TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER ES VERTE IR?)

Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

(PORQUE HEMOS COMPARTIDO LA RISA Y EL DOLOR Y HASTA COMPARTIMOS LAS LÁGRIMAS  
TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE REALMENTE ME CONOCIÓ DEMASIADO)

So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space.  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face.

(PUES MÍRAME AHORA, OH HAY UN ESPACIO VACÍO  
Y NO QUEDA NADA QUE ME RECUERDE  
TAN SOLO COMO ERA TU CARA)

Oh take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space.  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.

(OH, MÍRAME AHORA, HAY SOLO UN ESPACIO VACÍO  
Y TU REGRESO HACIA MI ES CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA Y ESO ES LO QUE TENGO QUE ENFRENTAR)

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry.

(DESEARÍA PODER HACER QUE TE DES VUELTA  
QUE TE DES VUELTA Y ME VEAS LLORAR)

There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

(HAY TANTO QUE NECESITO DECIRTE  
MUCHAS RAZONES POR QUÉ  
TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE REALMENTE ME CONOCIÓ DEMASIADO)

So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space.  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face.

Now take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space.

(PUES MÍRAME AHORA, HAY SOLO UN ESPACIO VACÍO  
Y NO QUEDA NADA AQUÍ QUE ME RECUERDE, TAN SOLO COMO ERA TU CARA  
MÍRAME AHORA, PORQUE HAY SOLO UN ESPACIO VACÍO)

But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face.

Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take.

(Y ESPERARTE A TI ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER Y ESO ES LO QUE TENGO QUE ENFRENTAR  
MÍRAME BIEN AHORA, PORQUE ESTARÉ PARADO AQUÍ  
Y TU REGRESO HACIA MI ES CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA  
ES LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGO QUE APROVECHAR)

Take a look at me now  
oh, ohh  
Take a look at me now.

(MÍRAME AHORA)

Caí en un llanto, no podía contra esto, que era de malo amarlo, nada solo era algo normal ¿Por qué la vida quería quitármelo ahora? , que podíamos ya estar juntos, pero solo una persona, una persona si, era claro, ahora todo era claro.

-MALDITO.- dije al salir de la habitación de Kurt para así ir a buscar a mi Padre.

* * *

**Les gusto? ahhh de verdad no se solo me encanta Against all odds , bueno la forma en la que la canto Blaine fue ahh y pienso que la canción era para Kurt , bueno en parte , espero que les haya gustado el cap , el lunes subo la otra parte :D , gracias gracias por sus Reviews me ayudan a seguir con la historia , tengan un buen fin de semana **

**Espero sus Reviews :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola , si si lo se no había actualizado tenía tarea y eso pero aquí el cap 11 espero y les guste recuerden que es la continuación del 10 **

* * *

**Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 11

Blaine

En la sala de emergencias estaba Carol y Burt, no pude ni mirarlos salí del hospital, entre a mi auto y empecé a conducir en dirección a mi casa, sentía culpa sentía vergüenza, por mi culpa, el estaba ahí en una cama, si tan solo esto lo hubiera dejando antes, el no estaría ahí pero no era solo mi culpa, sino también de el maldito que se hacía llamar mi padre como podía hacerme esto.

Estaba estacionado en frente de mi casa, tenía que tomar coraje.

Salí de auto, el camino a la puerta era muy largo para mí. Tome un bocado de aire y toque lo más fuerte que pude.

-Pero que.-mi madre me miro mientras yo estaba en la puerta.

-Donde esta?- le grite a mi madre que permanecía todavía impresionada con verme.

-Donde esta quien?-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Pues mi padre, Donde rayos esta?-volví a gritar, me sentía con rabia, ahora tenía miedo de lo fuera capaz de hacer con tanto enojo.

-Devon, regresaste a casa.- se escucho la voz que venía del despacho de mi padre.

Corrí hacia él, que me pasaba ahora quería matar a mi padre con mis propias manos.

-¡ERES UN DESCRACIADO!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a mandarlo a golpear? Ahora está en una cama de hospital y no sé si despertara de lo mal que lo dejaron.- estaba tan cerca, apreté mis puños, sentía el impulso pero me detenía no se qué era lo que me pasaba tenía la fuera, el coraje pero no el valor podía sentir toda la fuerza tensándose en mi puño, tan cerca pero a la vez el miedo me estaba matando lentamente por dentro.

-Veras hijo, no me permitiste decirte nada y esta fue una de las consecuencias, las cosas se subieron de nivel ahora que se todo, Devon tienes que separarte de el muchacho.-dijo cerrando la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué?, no yo no me separare de él ya te lo dije él es parte de mi ahora es, es mi vida.- le dije

-Devon si tú no te separas del , el muchacho segura sufriendo y mira puede que sobreviva esta pero otra golpiza o cualquier otra cosa más lo mataría.- pero que estaba diciendo esto, lo quería matar, quería matar a Kurt y no lo consiguió.

-Pero que estás diciendo, no puedes hablar enserio la policía lo sabrá yo no me quedare aquí viendo esto lo acabas de confesar me lo acabas de decir.- le dije mientras pegaba un golpe en el escritorio.

-Devon no has entendido , yo no puedo ir a la cárcel , tengo demasiados amigos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaría en la calle sin ningún cargo ni nada , puedo hacerlo Devon y lo sabes y esto de la golpiza es una advertencia no me importa a donde vayas no me importa que sea de tu vida pero no te quiero ver con ese muchacho aquí te vas a separar de el .- me dijo con firmeza y mirándome a los ojos , nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Pero que, estas demente yo lo amo Papá no entiendo el amor para ti no significa nada.- quería llorar en este momento pero no podía demostrar sensibilidad.

-Esto no es amor Devon, es una enfermedad y no quiero que te pase nada, todavía estas a tiempo para salir de ella e hijo es lo mejor que podría hacer por ti.- me dijo, mientras buscaba algo en el escritorio.

-Toma esto, es la dirección de tu hermano en Nueva York, iras con el lunes en la mañana sale tu vuelo.- me dio el boleto de avión y un papel.

-No, no lo quiero, yo me quedare el Lima y no me importa lo que quieras hacer.- le dije tirando el boleto al suelo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! DEVON TE IRAS Y SABES POR QUE, POR ESTO .- era una fotografía de Kurt y su familia.-SI TU TE QUEDAS EN LIMA ELLOS , CADA UNO DE ELLOS SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS Y AL FINAL EL MARICON EL SUFRIRA MÁS POR QUE MORIRA , ES LO QUE DECEAS NO, AHORA TOMA ESE BOLETO Y EL LUNES EN LA MAÑANA ESPERO VERTE EN ESE AVION, SI NO ESTAS AHÍ SABES CUALES SERAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Salió del despacho, yo había venido aquí para vengarme, pero esto estaba peor, lo que él quería era matar a Kurt pero él había tenido suerte por lo menos hasta hora, aunque no había despertado.

-Blaine.- dijo mi madre mientras entraba al despacho.

-Tu, también vienes a amenazarme.- le dije mientras me tiraba al suelo de rodillas.

-No, Blaine quiero decirte que en el momento me dolió, pero te entiendo hijo.

Mi madre se sentó a un lado de mí, todavía tenía la fotografía de Kurt en mi mano.

-¿En verdad lo amas tanto?-me pregunto señalando a Kurt en la fotografía.

-Como no tienes una idea.- le respondí pero mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Entonces debes de hacer lo que tu padre dijo.- ¿Pero qué...- tapo mis labios para no hablar.

-El lo lastimara y lo sabes, pero si te vas el estará bien y si tu y Kurt están destinados a estar juntos, así será de una u otra manera el destino se encargara de juntarlos.- me acerque y llore en sus brazos, no era posible, no me quería separar de Kurt pero si quería que él estuviera bien tenía que hacerlo

* * *

Regrese al hospital, el doctor había dado noticias, Kurt estaba estable no había problemas por los golpes en la cabeza.

-Blaine, pensé que habías hecho una tontería saliste corriendo del hospital y no dijiste a donde.- me dijo Burt

-No, claro que no solo necesitaba salir a pensar un rato.- mentí

-Hace un rato Kurt despertó pregunto por ti pero no estabas y mejor volvió a Dormir seguramente mañana estará más lucido ve a descansar a casa.

-No , no iré prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.- si eso quería estar todo el tiempo que se pudiera con él , ya que el lunes por la mañana lo abandonaría y no lo volvería a ver.

Kurt

Despertar en un hospital no es lo mejor, el dolor en mi cuerpo no era el mismo pero aún era insoportable, mire a mi lado, estaba Blaine sentado mirándome fijamente, pero su mirada no demostraba más que tristeza.

-Blaine

-Amor, debes volver a dormir es muy tarde para hablar mejor mañana por la mañana hablamos por ahora vuelve a dormir.

Asentí con la cabeza, en cierta forma era bueno dormir, no sentía dolor mientras dormía.

* * *

Todo el sábado mi familia la paso conmigo, la mayoría del tiempo me hablaban de cosas sin sentido, pero Blaine no hablaba conmigo ni sonreía parecía como si no estuviera presente, me parecía que se sentía culpable es por eso que quería hablar con él pero no había oportunidad siempre terminaba diciendo que volviera a dormir o que necesitaba un café o simplemente no teníamos un momento a solas.

-Blaine debo hablar contigo.- le dije mientras mi padre había ido a hablar con el doctor.

-No Kurt, no es momento todavía debes de descansar.

-Al diablo con descansar ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? , estas físicamente presente pero no mentalmente, todo el día has estado así.

-Solo estoy cansado amor, solo eso pero no pasa nada.- se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

-No te creo Blaine.- solté su mano.

-Mira Kurt, es solo que todo esto me dejo un poco mal pero estoy bien porque tu estas bien y no tengo ninguna otra cosa, ahora amor sabes debes descansar.- se acerco y me dio un beso corto pero bonito.

-Está bien Blaine eso lo puedo creer, pero no volveré a dormir, ya dormí lo suficiente.

-Está bien amor.- saco unas revistas y me leyó algunos comentarios de moda que venían en ellas.

* * *

Blaine

Ya era domingo, estaba en casa de Kurt recogiendo mis cosas nadie excepto mi madre y mi padre sabía que me iba, había escrito una nota para Kurt, la cual dejaría en el hospital mañana antes de irme.

Toda la mañana había estado en el hospital con Kurt pero me sentía mala, tenía que fingir una sonrisa o un gesto por él para que no sufriera ni sospechara que las cosas estaban mal.

-Sabes cuando salga del hospital, me gustaría que bueno ahh no se ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- me dijo

-Claro, claro.- mentí

-Ya veras, será una excelente cita ya me imagine todo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Amor, tú tienes una gran imaginación y supongo que confió en que será una cita maravillosa.- le di un beso largo.

-Blaine, me dejas sin aliento

-Perdona, solo que extrañaba un beso así

-Amor tenemos mucho tiempo para besos así.- me dijo y así tomando mi mano.

La verdad es que no, no teníamos tiempo ya, pues faltaban solo 10 horas para que saliera mi vuelo, 10 horas para abandonarlo, 10 horas para ya no volver a verlo 10 horas para morir por su amor, mis decisiones me habían llevado a esto.

* * *

Eran las 7 am mis cosas estaban en mi auto, estaba mirando a Kurt mientras terminaba de escribir una canción que hablara de esto pero no había como explicarlo deje la carta en donde él pudiera verla cuando me fuera pero paso algo.

-Te irás, ¿no?- dijo Kurt mientras jalaba mi brazo.

-¿De que estás hablando? , solo iré por un café.

-No soy tonto Blaine, Carol me dijo que sacaste todas tus cosas ayer, estas actuando extraño desde que desperté.

-Yo… yo, si me iré.- le dije así empujando su brazo.

-Está bien, pero dime una sola razón para que te deje ir.

-No te amo.- mentí

-¿Qué?

-Si, no te amo y todo esto me parece tonto, era mejor dejarte así pero bueno tu insististe creí que si te amaba pero la cosa es que ya no provocas nada en mi y bueno no pienso quedarme otro día más mintiéndote sobre algo que no siento y solo iba a dejar la nota aquí pero tu despertaste y bueno eso es todo.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, tome mi mochila, pero también quite la nota, pues decía algo diferente a lo que le dije, me estaba doliendo más esto, la nota decía que lo amaba pero, yo no contaba que Kurt iba despertar y que sabía que me iba.

Al salir de la habitación choque con la puerta de lo rápido que iba.

* * *

-Tomaste la mejor decisión Devon.- dijo mi padre mientras me despedía de mi madre.

Mi padre quiso abrazarme pero, di la vuelta y preferí caminar a la puerta de abordaje.

* * *

Les gusto ? , gracias gracias por sus comentarios , el viernes hay actualización y gracias , espero sus Reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola , perdón por no haber subido caps , tuve una semana muy ocupada pero es por eso que hoy doble Cap y todo normal el lunes con el otro así que ahh por cierto este cap es raro por que la historia es como ya unos meses depués de que dejo a Kurt en el hospital. **

* * *

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 12

Blaine

Desde que había llegado a Nueva York mi rutina era ir a la escuela, regresar al apartamento de mi hermano y tirarme en la cama a llorar, las primeras dos semanas fueron difíciles pues mi mundo era llorar, pero paso el tiempo y ya hace 3 meses que había dejado Lima, había tratado de buscar un amor nuevo, incluso salí con una chica pero todo me recordaba a él y se basaba en un simple nombre " Kurt".

* * *

Kurt

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Blaine me había dejado , no puedo negar que llore y sufrí por él , me negaba rotundamente a olvidarle , pero me di cuenta que recordar a una persona , que me había abandonado de esa manera , no tenia por que extrañarle ,

Fue el primer amor pero, ahora hay alguien más solo era cuestión de tiempo el quedara como ese recuerdo que fue bueno un tiempo pero ahora ya no lo quiero.

* * *

Finn

Conocer al nuevo novio de Kurt fue raro pero no podía enseñarle la nota que había dejado Blaine no podía

"Flashback"

-Finn tu hermano no quiere nada ve a la sala de espera-dijo Carol para que dejara a Kurt en paz que seguía llorando por Blaine.

Antes de salir, junto a la puerta estaba un papel echo bola, salí de la habitación y lo leí

_Kurt _

_Perdona si estás leyendo esto , la manera en la que me voy no tiene perdón pero en realidad si no me iba mi padre te lastimaría , también a tu familia y no podría vivir con eso , te amo más que a nada en el mundo pero me es imposible quedarme ,quiero que sepas que en donde quiera que yo este tu para mi serás el único , nadie podrá tomar tu lugar , he hecho tantas cosas malas en mi vida y sé que me arrepentiré de dejarte pero siendo sincero era lo mejor , no quiero que me esperes pero quiero que guardes ese amor por mí, que quede intacto por que este amor que siento por ti nunca se apagara y ahora que no estaremos juntos mi vida no tendrá sentido, sé que me odiaras pero recuerda que te amo y esto no es un adiós ._

_Por siempre tuyo Blaine _

La nota, decía algo diferente a lo que Kurt había dicho, Blaine no planeaba dejarlo de esa manera, tenia que mostrarle a Kurt.

Fin del Flashback

Me sentia como tonto, todos sentados en la mesa discutiendo de el futuro en Nueva York pero el tipo rubio con el que salia Kurt era odioso, su acento ingles me mataba, lamentablemente tendría que vivir con ellos en Nueva York y con este tipo cada día me arrepiento de no mostrarle a Kurt la nota, pero como dijo Rachel " Si lo hubiese amado tanto como dice la nota, estaría a su lado después de todo".

Kurt

Estaba listo iba a Nueva York, en todo este tiempo me había dedicado a NYADA pues con esa audicion habia obtenido mi carta de aceptación y en la audición había conocido a Adam, era un chico lindo y su acento ingles le daba puntos, no era la forma mas segura de superar a Blaine entrando en otra relación pero al menos no lo recordaba tanto.

* * *

Mi primer día en NYADA , estaba siendo un desastre , no conocía a nadie , todos te ignoraban por ser nuevo en verdad estaba fastidiado y buscaba el salón para la clase de Expresión y entre por un pasillo muy angosto y escuche una risa en particular que me recordó solo a una persona y así fue como me hablo.

-¿Blaine Anderson? - dijo la chica morena, había cambiado mucho al igual que yo

-Rachel Berry – dije en voz baja

-Valla sorpresa, Blaine wohh Tu cabello luce bien, no entiendo porque nunca dejaste ver tus rulos, espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…. estudio aquí –le dije , mientras tomaba una cara de sorpresa , creo que nunca me imaginaría que me iba a encontrar con alguien de Lima y mucho menos con Rachel Berry , pero bueno son casualidades.

-Ohhh…. bien creo que nos veremos muy seguido pero antes tu solo te fuiste no dijiste adiós solo te fuiste ¿Por qué Blaine ¿ , ¿Por qué ilusionaste a Kurt y lo dejaste después?- dijo mientras su mirada era ya muy seria.

-Rachel, pues debes de saberlo bien no, no lo amaba.- le dije lo cual no tomo indiferente.

-Claro que no, Blaine lo engañaste solo para venir a Nueva York, Finn encontró la nota que ibas a dejarle y bueno ahora debes decirme cual es la verdad porque créeme te llevaras una sorpresa.

-¿Qué de que hablas? ¿Cuál nota? – solo me miro

-Está bien, te diré la verdad pero debes de prometer que no dirás nada.

* * *

-Entonces tu padre quería matar a Kurt pero para que no lo hiciera tú tenías que huir de Lima y entonces estas aquí desde entonces, wohhh, parece como una de esas novelas de amor.

-No estoy bromeando- le dije con seguridad

-Si te creo pero, no se ahora otra cosa ¿Que rayos haces aquí en Nueva York?

-Tenía que venir, era el único lugar en donde podía ser yo, además mi hermano estaba aquí y el ya sabía todo lo de Kurt y no habría ningún problema y desde hace 6 meses estoy aquí, después recibí mi carta de NYADA y bueno aquí me tienes.- le dije alzando los brazos.

-Debería hablar con Kurt sobre esto Blaine, no es bueno que te lo guardes

-Rachel ya es muy tarde para decir la verdad y también muy tarde para mi clase de Expresión así que luego te veo.

Bueno ahora otra cosa más fantasmas de Lima me perseguían.

Kurt

Estaba confundido, los pasillos en NYADA eran idénticos, solo diferenciaba si había pasado o no por la gente que se encontraba en ellos, estaba en busca del salón 300 para tomar la clase de Expresión.

-Kurt, que bueno que te encuentro, debo de hablarte de algo muy importante.- me dijo Rachel mientras me perseguía y yo buscaba mi salón.

-Rachel, luego hablamos, ya voy tarde a mi clase de expresión.- el deje atrás mientras corría en el pasillo.

-Kurt, espera…. B… - no escuche lo último que dijo pues me encontraba ya en la puerta del salón.

Antes de entrar mire alrededor del salón, cada una de las personas con las que pasaría medio año, por un momento creí haber visto unos rulos pero miré más al fondo y encontré esos ojos color avellana, los cuales expresaban sorpresa, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, olvidaba que era respirar por que mis pulmones pedían el aire a gritos.

El estaba aquí , después de 6 meses que me había dejado en una cama de hospital , lucia diferente , no llevaba como antes el cabello completamente arreglado con gel , ahora lucia sus rulos , cortos pero de alguna forma bien arreglados , parpadee y tome el lugar enfrente de la puerta , su mirada asía mi era de asombro , quise ocultar mi mirada pero me era imposible.

Mientras el profesor explicaba no ser que cosas, volví a encontrar mi mirada con la de él, con eso me basto que no lo había superado y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero la herida que había hecho era tan reciente

Blaine

Su rostro, su mirada, su cabellos, su voz, su cuerpo todo eso quería por lo menos ver o escuchar durante estos 6 meses y estaba sentado a solo 5 personas de mi, mis sentidos estaban perdido, temía estar soñando pero al escuchar al profesor pasar su lista y que pronunciara su nombre y el respondiera "Aquí", fue tan dulce escuchar su voz.

-Blaine Anderson.- pregunto el profesor pero no estaba seguro de cuál era mi nombre en este momento.

-¿Esta Blaine Anderson presente?- repitió el profesor mi nombre y fue cuando reaccione.

-Si, perdón, presente.- dije muy nervioso.

-Ok, Señor Anderson ya que está muy distraído será el primero en pasar a hacer el ejercicio, pero mm será en pareja mmmm…. tú, el chico que llego al último pasa con Anderson aquí enfrente. Señalo a Kurt el cual lucia pálido por lo que había ordenado el profesor, camino muy lento a donde me encontraba yo pero con la mirada al suelo.

-Bien, ahora quiero que se queden de frente uno al otro mirándose a los ojos, no quiero que despeguen la mirada será por 2 minutos y al final me hablaran de lo que expresan.

Nos colocamos de frente, pero él seguía con la cabeza agachada, el miedo me consumía pues sentía que si lo miraba por mucho tiempo y con esta distancia terminaría por unir mis labios con los suyos.

Kurt

Levante mi cabeza, para así encontrar mi mirada con la suya, pronto sentí algo en su mirada, fue como aquella vez que resbalo en la puerta fe mi casa y yo trate de sostenerlo y por primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos lucían como que quisiera llorar, no tenía idea del tiempo que llevábamos así pues el profesor no decía nada, pero luego vi mover a Blaine mover su mano en dirección a la mía, la cual quite antes de que la tocara.

Su expresión en su rostro fue de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no lo soporto.- dijo y salió corriendo del salón.

Mire al profesor que igual que todos en el salón mostraba confusión.

-Ve por tu compañero, anda muchacho ve por el.- dijo el profesor mientras yo corrí detrás de Blaine

No estaba en ningún lugar del pasillo, buscaba pero no lo hallaba, mire a las escaleras y ahí estaba sentado de espaldas y secando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Oye, dice el profesor que vuelvas.- toque su hombro para que volteara, al contacto con el mi corazón acelero sus latidos.

-¿Por qué Kurt?- pregunto sin voltear a verme.

-¿Por qué que Anderson?- le respondí de forma grosera y volteo a mirarme, sus ojos estaban tan rojos, y las lagrimas aún seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué tratas de pretender que no pasa nada?

* * *

**ahhh muero , bien espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer mis locas ideas y bueno no olviden dejar sus Reviews ayudan a la historia :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Fue doble Cap , el siguiente lo subo el lunes o el jueves :D ! por cierto este cap lo escribí en mi celular así que encontraran varios defectos pues no me dio tiempo de revisar todo **

* * *

**Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 13

-Que? Haber espera, me estás hablando de lo que tuvimos o de qué? - dijo muy nervioso

-Claro de que mas podría hablar!

-Pues no entiendo porque te pones así Anderson si tú fuiste el que me dejo en Lima - me dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí

-Lo sé pero no sabes toda la historia- le dije mientras secaba las lagrimas que corrían por mi mejilla

- Haber, tú con tus propias palabras me dijiste "no te amo" para mí eso es suficiente para no interesarme esta plática - se levanto y camino para alejarse un poco de mi- así que no me interesan tus razones, tomaste esa decisión.- vi como se alejo entre todos los demás alumnos que salían de sus clases.

Kurt nunca escucharía la verdad, porque ahora ya no sentía lo mismo, cada una de esas palabras fueron lo que hacía falta para que mi poca voluntad decayera, la vida otra vez no se estaba portando justa conmigo.

Kurt

Lo deje solo, mirándome mientras caminaba entre la gente, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, Por qué? Porque después de todo este tiempo tenía que aparecer aquí en Nueva York? , todo estaba bien , mi vida pintaba mejor que nunca y el tenia que aparecer , todo se revolvió en mi cabeza , sus estúpidas promesas , su estúpida forma de hacerme sonrojar con tan solo mirarme , su estúpida voz que al susurrarme en el oído hacia perderme y la maldita manera en. La que me dejo en el Hospital.

Salí de la escuela, no podía soportar la idea que los demás me vieran llorando, entre al departamento y me tire en mi cama, y comencé a llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

Cuando desperté mis ojos estaban tan hinchados que era difícil abrirlos, fui a la cocina por algo de te cuando sonó la puerta camine rápido y abrí, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos color avellana cubiertos por un rojo que los demostraba llorosos, después solo sentí un abrazo.

El simple hecho de sentir como nuestros cuerpos embonaban tan perfectamente, sentí su respiración acompañada de sollozos, los cuales produjeron que mis ojos desbordaran lágrimas.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados, pero no podía seguir así, necesitaba respuestas, por que se sentía así, no se suponía que no me amaba, que para el yo ya no era nada, que no le provocaba nada.

Me separe de él , lo mire a los ojos los cuales demostraban tristeza , pero brillaban con el simple hecho de estar ahí, de pronto recibí un beso , el cual al principio me pareció raro , pero a la vez era algo que mis labios extrañaban , un beso cálido , sus labios seguían teniendo el mismo sabor , la misma textura tan suave .

De pronto necesitaba iré, no quería detener el momento sabiendo que no era la correcto, me separe poco a poco, mientras descubrí su sonrisa que siempre al besarnos definía que un simple beso era tan especial.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a besarte, solo era un sueño que esperaba repetir-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con tanta dulzura.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace 4 meses y vamos muy enserio- le dije.

El brillo de sus ojos se apago.

-No me importa, Yo te amo - pero que estaba diciendo, o mejor que estaba haciendo yo.

- Que de que hablas? Te fuiste de Lima diciendo lo contrario!- le dije mientras camine al sillón.

-Estaba confundido, no sabía lo que quería, perdóname se que es el peor error y hablo enserio cuando digo que te amo.

-Que?, no solo puedes llegar otra vez a mi mundo y con decir un lo siento volveré a tus brazos, no tienes la menor idea Blaine, como sufrí, todo lo que pase después de que te fuiste y ahora regresas y... - mi voz fue cortada por otro beso ya no tan dulce como el anterior pero con cierto tono de sensualidad.

* * *

Me deje llevar, los besos de los cuales habían sido testigos las paredes de la sala, el sillón que había sido el mar donde se desbordo la pasión desenfrenada después de 6 meses separados.

Mientras el dormía en mi pecho desnudo, no podía arrepentirme de nada, no es que no quisiera a Adam pero no era Blaine, a pesar de todo lo seguía amando como el primer día, las cosas no habían salido bien, el tuvo un momento de confusión pero no podía perdonarlo, como podía decir que estaba confundido, me vuelve a ver después de 6 meses sin verme, sin una sola llamada, no tenía derecho de hacerme esto.

Me levante del sillón, no quise despertarlo pero igual era cuestión de tiempo.

Blaine

Tenía un problema muy grande, Kurt estaba en un relación y la forma en la que me le había abalanzado, nos había dejado aquí en el sillón desnudos después tener relaciones y simplemente ni u mirada.

-Sabes creo que te tienes que ir, Rachel no debe tardar en llegar y bueno a decir verdad mi novio igual y no quiero tener una escena aquí en mi apartamento.- tomo su ropa del suelo y huyo a la recamara.

Mi corazón estaba un poco mas roto, creí que después de lo que había sucedido regresaríamos o al menos tendría una oportunidad pero creo que esto merecía solo ser usado.

Termine de vestirme lo más rápido que pude y camine a la puerta donde había entrado Kurt la cual se abrió de golpe.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- dijo mientras salía de la recamara.

-Eso iba a hacer pero... -Venias a despedirte?- dijo mientras acomodaba el desastre de la sala.

-Si eso quería hacer

-Bien entonces ya te puedes ir porque ya te despediste hace 6 meses y lo que paso hace una hora fue un error pero lo tomare que fue solo sexo- mi corazón estaba roto por completo , sus palabras lo habían provocado , el dulce Kurt había cambiado.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras así - se escucharon las llaves de la puerta, un chico alto y rubio entraba al departamento.

-Hola - dijo el rubio con un ligero pero muy notable asentó ingles.

-A...Adam!

* * *

**Gracias por leer mis locas ideas y espero sus Reviews :D **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-Wohh Blaine valla sorpresa te encuentro en la escuela y qué bueno que decidiste visitarnos aquí - saludo Rachel detrás de Adam

-Cl...Claro en verdad quería visitar a mis amigos.- mentí, Rachel nos acaba de salvar de una mentira que a mis palabras hubieran parecido mentira.

FlashBack

-Haber si entendí, te dijo que no eran nada en pocas palabras. Dijo Rachel acariciando mi brazo.

-Si y de verdad necesito hablar con él pero creo que se fue a casa.

-Si si se fue a casa me envío un mensaje hace media hora. Dijo mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-¿Crees que podrías darme la dirección donde vive?- le pregunte con muchas ansias

-mmmmm, el me mataría si se entera, pero está bien solo te digo tienen 3 horas para hablar, hacer cosas bonitas y si pueden la reconciliación jajá tu me entiendes-me guiño con un ojo.

-Hahn, no creo que pase nada pero hablare con el -medio la dirección y salí de la escuela.

Fin del Flashback

-Hay Adam. Mira te presento a Blaine Anderson, es un amigo de Lima, no lo llegaste a conocer por que se mudo a mediados del semestre- Adam se me acerco y entrelazo su mano con la mía, oficialmente lo odiaba.

-Mucho gusto Adam - no se pero creo que lo había matado con la mirada porque Rachel se burlaba de mi.

- Bien Blaine por qué no te quedas a cenar así puedes ver a Finn y recordamos algunas cosas.-Kurt la fulmino con la mirada.

-Rachel, yo creo que Blaine tiene cosas que hacer pues antes de que llegaran ya se iba

-he Blaine por favor quédate ya falta poco para que Finn llegue por favor! - dijo la Rachel, mire a Kurt su cara no era de agrado así que ¿por qué no quedarme a cenar?

-Está bien me quedare.

Kurt

Estúpido Blaine y Estúpida Rachel que no comprende lo incomodo y horrible que es esto, aunque la verdad no me debo quejar quizá una hora antes y me hubieran encontrado en una situación mas comprometedora

Flashback

Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, en verdad mi cabeza quería detener lo que estaba pasando pero mi cuerpo no podía parar, los besos eran tan arrebatadores, me quitaban la respiración, comenzó a pasar su boca por mi cuello, el cual beso de tal manera que

Fin del Flashback

-Mi cuello , dije en susurros , corrí a la habitación , buscaba un pañuelo o algo para ocultar la marca roja que para mañana sería un gran chupetón morado , mientras salía de la habitación Rachel se aparecía enfrente de mí.

-Kurt hace mucho calor como para usar una mascada- la fulmine con la mira y le enseñe el moretón rojo que se asomaba en mi cuello.

-¡Kurt Hummel!, como puedes dejar que Adam te marque así. - dijo con sorpresa.

-Rachel no fue Adam, fue... Fue-Blaine- dijo antes que yo pronunciara el nombre.

-Rayos Kurt! , ósea no creí que fuera a pasar algo entre tú y Blaine cuando le di nuestra dirección , yo pensé que solo iba a hablar pero acabas de enganchar a Adam con tu ex novio , nunca creí que tu harías algo así- dijo mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Admítelo Berry lo planeaste todo.

-mmmm no, solo deduje que no se iban a resistir por un beso pero valla Kurt Hummel es todo un caso solo una cosa más, Todavía lo amas verdad?

- Rachel pero como crees, Blaine es cosa del pasado.

-Claro , claro y la forma en que lo miras, pero también como olvidar ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello el cual me parece que no hiciste nada para detenerlo y a mi parecer lo sigues amando , a lo cual Adam esta para que tú no te sientas solo y ver si puedes lograr olvidarlo.

Quede boquiabierto en cierta forma Rachel tenia razón, aun amaba a Blaine pero estaba Adam que durante 4 mese había esperado a mis indecisiones, mi mala manera de tratarlo y todas esas veces que lo detuve por que no estaba listo para tener relaciones con él, supongo que el si vale la pena.

Blaine

Mientras Kurt y Rachel no estaban en la sala decidí que me tenía que ir, pues no soportaba ver la cara de este tipo, con su sonrisa boba.

-Ehh Adam, me tengo que ir, puedes despedirme de Rachel y Kurt

- Cla claro Blaine y fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igual lo digo - salí lo mas rápido que pude , me había enredado con Kurt sin saber que estaba con alguien , pero Kurt lo sabía y aun así continuo eso quería decir que todavía me amaba pero que estaba muy enojado por lo que le había echo , todavía tenia oportunidad de tener a Kurt conmigo otra vez.

La semana paso rápido, y encontré a Kurt varias veces, algunas solo, otras con Rachel o con Adam llego el lunes tome mi clase con él y antes de que terminara la clase recibí un mensaje.

"Tu cabello sin gel y con los rulos sueltos te queda muy bien. KH"

Lo mire y me dedico una sonrisa.

"Seguí tus consejos, ¿Estuvo mal? BA"

"Jajaja, claro que no estuvo mal, en realidad te ves sexy. KH"

"Ahhh, así que coqueteas conmigo por mensajes, raro pero lindo, espero que tu NOVIO no se dé cuenta. BA"

Ese mensaje me hizo pensar quizás no me respondería, quizás e iba a molestar tanto.

"Seguramente se enojaría, pero él no es tan entrometido para leer mis mensajes, el confía en mi. KH"

"Valla seguramente no se dio cuenta de esa marca roja que llevaste toda la semana. BA"

"Se dio cuenta pero ya te dije, el confía en mí, por cierto ¿que harás en las siguientes horas? KH"

"Pues no hare nada, ¿por qué? BA"

Supe sus intenciones, pero quería leerlo.

"Podemos repetir lo del lunes, siempre y cuando no te importe lo de Adam. BA"

Mis manos temblaban al escribir la respuesta, volver a ser usado, o simplemente dejar mi amor por el atrás y seguir adelante con mi vida.

"Claro, hagámoslo" – respondí su mensaje , lo mire y me dedico la sonrisa que siempre provoco que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola , lo se me tarde en actualizar pero el sabado nuevo cap por cierto a la historia solo le quedan 5 caps mas :C y que creen inicie otra historia Klaine la cual mañana actualizare y eso , los dejo con el cap , es triste y raro :C **

* * *

**Gle y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Capítulo 15**

Kurt

Muchos verían mal enredarte con tu ex novio y que tu actual novio crea que solo tomas clases extras.

Sé que he estás haciendo mal, llevo 3 meses haciendo de esto una rutina, Clases, veo a Adam durante un tiempo y después Clases extras que en realidad solo es enredarme con Blaine por lo menos 4 veces a la semana, a el no le parece molestarle, la molesta es Rachel ella ha sabe de cada uno de los encuentros, siempre dice que terminare sin Adam y sin Blaine.

Blaine

No estaba feliz siendo usado por Kurt, pero era lo que yo había decidido, estar con Kurt de la manera que fuera pero solo estar con él.

-Te recuerdo Devon que nadie te obliga a venir aquí y tener relaciones.-dijo mientras se vestía.

-Yo no dije eso en verdad crees que me gusta esta forma de vida , siendo utilizado solo para tener relaciones pues no pero eso hago solo para estar contigo.

-Muy tierno pero mejor ya vete, porque Adam y Rachel no tardan en llegar y no quiero otra escenita de amigos.

-Está bien - tome mi mochila y arregle bien mi camisa, camine a la puerta y antes de salir mire a Kurt, el correspondió mi mirada, quiso dar una sonrisa pero solo recibí una señal con sus manos refiriéndose a que me fuera.

Estoy que hacía no era sano, cada vez me dolía mas el simple hecho de ser utilizado para tener solo sexo.

* * *

Kurt

- Amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe durante el día - dijo Adam mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

-Igual yo, ya sabes las clases no me dejaron verte hoy- Adam era lindo, tierno, dulce y sobre todo paciente pues no hemos tenido nada de nada en lo que va toda la relación.

Se acostó de su lado pero antes de voltearme saco algo debajo de su almohada.

-¿Y esto? - me miro señalando el corbatín morado.

-mmmm, no se - Estúpido Blaine, como lo mas importante en su vestuario pudo olvidarlo.

-Es como, el corbatín que Blaine tenia hoy. - su voz tenía un tono alterado.

-¿Blaine? Jajaja estás loco Adam, ese corbatín es mío, hace un rato puse mi ropa en la cama, seguramente olvide este.

- ¿Pero hace un momento acabas de decir que no sabias? - estaba sentado mirándome.

-Pues... Pues fue por eso, hay Adam pareces paranoico, solo falta que me diga que crees que te estoy engañando. - lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Yo... Yo no dije eso, es que bueno, yo, no me hagas caso duérmete- me dio el corbatín y apago la luz.

* * *

-Ten tu corbatín- lo puse sobre la mesa junto a su desayuno.

-¡Ahhh así que ahí lo había olvidado! - dijo para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Debemos parar esto, ayer Adam simplemente dudo de mi y no se no quiero terminar con él.

-Está bien, como quieras - se levanto de la mesa y guardo su corbatín en la mochila.

-¿Como así como así?

- ¿Así como? -me miro.

-¿No vas a preguntar por qué o pedirme que no lo haga? - pero yo que estaba siendo, estaba rogándole por que dijera algo.

-No, pues me queda claro que solo es sexo y si quieres terminar eso, está bien.

-Bueno si, pero ¿y si no quiero?

-Pues, nos seguiremos viendo.

-¿A qué juegas Anderson? - Blaine estaba diferente.

-¿A qué juegas tu, Kurt?

-¿De qué me hablas? - se sentó otra vez pero en la silla que estaba a un lado mío.

-Hablo de esto , todo esto es un desastre , soy tu ex novio convertido en tu amante y el pobre Adam que te ha esperado para tener relaciones y simplemente eres un mojigato , estoy arto de esto , estoy arto de ti , que no aceptes que me amas , que me trates de esta manera como si fuera poca cosa yo... Te amo y me parte el corazón pero ya no quiero que juegues así conmigo- agacho su cabeza.

Se levanto al ver que yo no decía nada y antes de que caminara mi mano tomo la suya y me levante , no estaba pensando , solo estaba haciendo lo que mi cuerpo hizo en automático, quedamos frente a frente , pude notar las lagrimas en sus ojos y lo bese , lo bese como si fuese la primera vez en tanto tiempo , de forma lenta , produciendo en mi esa electricidad que corría por mi espalda siempre que lo besaba , me separe de forma lenta y lo mire , con este beso estaba claro que había perdonado que me hubiera mentido y abandonado , había perdonado a Blaine.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo más con esto, Kurt- dijo Blaine y se alejo de mí

* * *

Mientras entraba a mi departamento, todavía pensando en lo que había pasado con Blaine, estaba Adam sentado en la sala con unas maletas aún lado del.

-¿Qué significa eso?- señale las maletas

-Resulta que no quiero que me sigan viendo la cara- se levanto y tomo sus maletas.

-¿Qué? , si lo dices por lo de anoche ya te explique que el corbatín era mío.

-No Kurt, no solo es por lo de anoche, es por todas esas tardes que tuviste relaciones con Blaine, se pasado que nunca quisiste mencionar y hoy yo no quiero ser mas tu tonto. - vi como Adam salía del departamento.

* * *

-Perdón Kurt, no debí de haberle dicho la verdad a Adam, pero ya no soportaba que lo engañaras- dijo mi hermanastro mientras se sentaba alado de mi.

-Está bien Finn, era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera todo lo de Blaine.

-Kurt, pero bueno eso no es todo hay algo más que debes saber, las razones por las que Blaine te dejo.- saco un papel de su bolsa y me lo dio.

_Kurt__Perdona si estás leyendo esto, la manera en la que me voy no tiene perdón pero en realidad si no me iba mi padre te lastimaría, también a tu familia y no podría vivir con eso, te amo más que a nada en el mundo pero me es imposible me, quiero que sepas que en donde quiera que yo este tu para mi serás el único, _

Mis lágrimas caían al leer cada palabra.

_Nadie podrá tomar tu lugar, he hecho tantas cosas malas en mi vida y sé que me arrepentiré de dejarte pero siendo sincero era lo mejor, no quiero que me esperes pero quiero que guardes ese amor por mí, que quede intacto por que este amor que siento por ti nunca se apagara y ahora que no estaremos juntos mi vida no tendrá sentido, sé que me odiaras pero recuerda que te amo y esto no es un adiós.__Por siempre tuyo Blaine_

-El padre de Blaine, te mando a golpear, Blaine solo te dejo para que no te lastimara de nuevo, esa había sido la condición.-Dijo Rachel mientras tocaba el hombro de Finn.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijo?

-No lo sé, pero Kurt, el lo hizo para que no te pasara nada a ti y a tu familia, no porque no te amara.

-Rachel, te das cuenta que yo lo lastime, que Blaine, Blaine me dejo ahora.

Rompí en llanto y corrí a mi habitación, había sido un completo idiota con Blaine, lo había tratado como si fuera cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Kurt , Kurt Kurt ! cada cosa que hace enserio me enoja , :C mi Blainey sufre ! bueno nos leemos el sabado y regalen un review , gracias por leer **


End file.
